Duel for the Pharaoh
by articuno13
Summary: What if Pharaoh Atem was doing audiences when Bakura burst in with his fathers sarcophagus. What if one of the people there was a gift from the goddess Bastet to aid him in his fight? no pairings yet, stand alone snippet, read the a/n


Duel for the Pharaoh

a/n Okay this was written just because I needed the bloody bunny out of my head.

MIGHT become a full-fledged fic in the future but ONLY and I stress the ONLY if my muse decides it has an idea and only once I've finished my gw fic.

At this point the girl can be any one you want it to be. ( I wrote it with her being Indra from my GW fic since she wanted to meet Atemu but she really can be anyone)

Pharaoh Atemu was in a meeting with his advisors in the throne room, talking idle chit-chat until the hour of Horus arrived. In which villagers of all classes and standings would come with questions, pleas or problems before the Pharaoh.

For a change the thief king had kept quiet for a while giving the priests and Atemu the chance to up-grade security and have the men rest from injuries and train new men up to sharpen security.

Guards and scribes would then sort the people according to their plight and send them in, in ordered small groups so as to maximise the amount of people helped in the day. people that couldn't be helped would have to wait another seven days for another chance.

First to come in were the priests and priestesses of temples throughout Egypt that had something unusual to report, this day there was only one group, from Bastet's temple in Per-Bastet.

"My lord Pharaoh" the oldest among the priests started "on the night of the last full moon, the statue of Bastet spoke to us and told us she would grant us her child to help you in your fight. Not an hour later one of the kittens from her statue turned into flesh and changed into a human child of eleven summers old." Here the man paused and waved a dancer of Bastet forward that was carrying aforementioned child, though the girl's attire was strange.

Strange high heeled slippers adorned her feet, the girl's skirt was just coming to mid thigh and her top came to just past her starting to develop chest, small delicate looking bracelets adorned her right ankle and left wrist in pairs of three while her eyes were shaded by kohl to accentuate the light purple colour, her hair almost identical in colours to Pharoah Atem's only hers came to her butt. It was pulled back into a high ponytail, a few locks framing her small but delicate face.

"the girl has not spoken and we have not dared to let her touch the floors of our humble temple nor the roads leading to you, my lord, in fear of destroying her power that came to your aid her brother."

"Has the child eaten?" Isis questioned after a glance at Atemu.

"One of our temple cats abandoned her litter to nurse the child, my lady priestess." The man said with a bow, none of those assembled had dared to look upon the royal and high priests.

"Has the litter been saved?" Maha-ad questioned.

"Yes my lord priest the other cats took them into their own nests, in fact during her stay with us all cats flourished and grew stronger than ever."

At a sign from Atemu Isis looked into the child's future with her Sennen-necklace.

Visions filled her head none with an outcome harmfull to the ruler of Egypt, before a single one overtook her eyes.

The girl now about 16 stood in front of the pharaoh and court her back turned to them before she summoned her Kaa and obliterated a group of assassins trying to kill the Pharaoh.

"no-one harms Atemu." was all she said before turning and walking up next to Atemu and checking him over with a single glance, her multi-colour waistlength hair bouncing around her from the confines of her intricately woven head-piece.

Isis opened her eyes and spoke her verdict "the child" she looked to the Pharaoh, "will die in your defence if given the chance my Pharaoh. She is no threat and not of Bakura." She smiled slightly "she is of dance and song her Kaa powerful, her Baa strong, her loyalty to only one."

Here she turned to the waiting group, "put her on the floor, she will stand, and not be tainted. You have done well."

The dancing girl bowed and carefully put the child on her feet, fearful she would fall and injury befall the girl.

The girl for her part only looked like she was going for a look that screamed "Finally!" but only succeeding in a half pout. Wobbly but still firm she stood upon the floor the heels not hindering only augmenting both her height and flexibility.

She looked around, looked Atemu in his eyes and simply made a waist bow. Then she seemed to hear something because she twirled around and to the left of the group of priests and not a moment too soon it seemed because a rider came barging in dragging a coffin and seemed to smile wickedly, scattering the priests.

She only looked on during the confrontation between the two groups, that is until the horse man kicked a coffin towards Atemu who was now standing on the floor in front of his throne.

She looked on as the chest skidded noting the latches were closed before walking over to the white haired man, who only looked on in confusion.

She stopped in between him and the priests and looked at the coffin.

she sadly shook her head before facing Bakura fully and snapping her ankles together, right leg lightly bended, folded arms in front of her torso, eyes closed and downwards.

Then at the same time that her eyes snapped open her arms arched away from her in a half circle flames forming at her hands, then in a single motion she had turned and branded his chest in a x shape with her flames. Then for good measure she kicked him in the middle of the brand with a spin kick, skidding him out of the hall. Then with a final fingersnap the massive doors closed in his face. Turning she faced the Pharaoh her legs forming an x from his point of view, her hands dangling lightly by her side.

She simply nodded at him before tilting forward and falling to the ground.


End file.
